


【日狛】暑期

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

※暑假時被日向邀請一起到鄉下去過的狛枝私設

※因為是朋友（要見父母w)

※依舊OOC

※算bug我知道藥應該沒那麼好用，不過就是朋友後來也是乾脆的把自己關機，這邊就參考讓狛枝關機了直接快進

-

六月尾聲，教室內散著異常的熱氣，校舍外地面蒸騰著一層糢糊不清的海市蜃樓，腦袋昏沈地近乎聽不進講臺上教師說著什麼，不過隱約還是聽見暑假前的宣導，危險河域別擅闖，注意人身安全，度過這暑假，啊還有暑假作業就這樣。

導師這樣說著，日向也沒怎麼放在心上，按照慣例，暑期這段時間父母總會帶著他回一趟鄉下，雖然是習以為常的慣例，但今年自己打算邀請某個人一塊去。

「吶…狛枝」

「嗯…？」

三三兩兩的走出校園的人潮中，日向終於等到了狛枝，一面走著一面看著書的緩慢地前行著，以至於自己湊到他跟前時，兩人差點撞在一起。

「暑假有什麼計劃嗎？」

日向問著，但是想到也許狛枝自己有計劃日向就不禁繃起了臉，思考要是被拒要怎麼舒緩這情況呢，畢竟要是被預備科的一直叫著，自己還是會難受的。

「啊？……」

「就是暑假啊」

「啊…說得也是呢…沒法看見大家閃閃發光的希望………」說著，其實狛枝倒也沒想到日向有沒有在聽，只是日向努力從狛枝透漏的語句裡聽聽對方的計劃，換成正常人的話，我暑假沒事，就是一個廢物罷了。

「那要不要跟我一起去鄉下」徑自打斷狛枝，日向開口道。

「鄉下？」

「啊…我家往常都會回去一次」

「為什麼問我呢？」

「啊…到底要不要去呀」要是繼續讓他問的話，日向肯定會被搞得糊塗，連自己問他這要做啥都會不知道的，不過正確來說，自己只是希望父母見過狛枝，而且一整個暑假見不到狛枝……還是有些落寞的，不如趁著機會來個″家族″旅遊吧

「反正也沒什麼事，那我要準備什麼…」略微高起的音調詢問著，日向隱約也能感覺到狛枝有些興奮。

「我晚點幫你準備清單，其他的倒也不用什麼準備，總之回見囉」

「啊…你要去哪？」平常總是會陪狛枝走一程的，但這一次日向區域急匆匆的要離開讓狛枝不免覺得困惑的看著他。

「也沒什麼只是家裡要帶些用具去，我得先回去幫忙，說來如果是暑假都在那…會有廟會的，狛枝也帶浴衣去吧」

「啊…」

「那就這樣」

—狛枝止不住的上揚的嘴角，說來這還是第一次有人邀請自己去家裡過夜。

—日向趕忙的離開，自己在對方面前的傻笑可能又會無意勾起對方不坦率的嘲諷，不過竟然成功了，自己不免也覺得高興。

傳給狛枝自己列舉的清單。

大抵上除了衣服外，就沒什麼特別需要的，真要說就是浴衣罷了，一切日用品老家都有。

但真的到了當日時，日向確實嚇了一跳，只是衣服而已狛枝也能整得像要出國一樣，銀色的行李箱，本來想應該只是衣服，畢竟就拿狛枝現在身上這身確實就有點複雜，不過剛要單上提起時，日向訝異的發覺超重的，不會是塞了石頭吧

「不是吧…裡面放了什麼啊」

「嗯？也沒什麼，就幾本書而已，應該可以撐到結束」

「嘆…好吧…」不過真的超重的。

一路上，本來應該是順利的，父母在前座駕駛著，而自己跟狛枝一塊在後頭聊天，不過很快狛枝卻靜了下來，臉上一青一白的，大概是許久沒出遠門的坐著，狛枝都忘了自己有些暈車。

對於父母而言，大概是打從日向脫離幼兒吵著要廁所之後，第一次那麼急迫的感覺。

所幸一切還來及。

「說來以前都是創在找廁所呢」

「別說啊！」

「不過狛枝還好嗎？不進去看嗎？爸爸、創」

「我去好了…」

「那我們去買暈車藥吧…」

家裡人一直都沒有這困擾，所以準備完全的行李裡完全沒這種東西，只得附近繞繞看看有沒藥局。

剩下日向跟狛枝兩人，在進去稍微看了會

狛枝情況後，日向跑到外頭給他投些礦泉水，便在陰涼的地方得父母來接，順便的讓狛枝呼吸外頭新鮮的空氣。

路途上在吃了藥後便好了許多，直到了鄉下。

不同尋常的道路，鄉下的路還是泥土，所以開起來還是有些顛簸，震著就把睡著的狛枝給弄醒。

「到了嗎？」迷迷糊糊地問著。

「啊快了」茂盛的樹林佈滿車窗外頭，狛枝側著頭恍惚地看著，對於自己確實很罕見，以前出遊的記憶自己還太小，大致上都是哭著賴在大人身上，像這樣真切的看著車窗閃過的場景還是第一次，日向君的老家幾乎跟一般電視上的那種一個樣，木造的屋舍，外頭還晾著疑似祖父母的衣物，在到了之後，還是兩人合力把自己那有些過重的行李箱搬進去的，之後是稍微介紹房間，和室的老房子，深處是一間似乎是書房的地方，一旁的櫥櫃收著基本漫畫，顯得有些陳舊榻榻米，但是足夠寬敞，日向父母的意思大致上也是自己跟日向君一塊睡，還順帶的抱怨自己兒子睡相不好，還讓狛枝君受苦了。

稍微打理下，日向不禁讚嘆，狛枝很擅長打掃，不過這夏日之下狛枝也出了不少汗，癱著側躺在和室中央給日向輕扇著扇子。

「明明有冷氣怎麼不開…」指著房內上方的白色方形物體，狛枝抱怨道。

「剛剛都是灰，開起來也不好吧…而且你還都是汗這樣會感冒的啊」

「日向君還沒介紹浴室啊」翻個身狛枝大字型的癱在中央道。

「浴室這裡，浴巾給你放外面了，等等我去看一下晚餐」

「啊……」

第一天倒也沒什麼事，就是在用餐時再一次介紹狛枝給在場的人認識，便早早睡去。

昏暗的房內，空調運作著，日向側過身問狛枝睡了嗎？

「唔嗯…」淺綠的榻榻米上狛枝正躺著含糊應著，房內僅僅是透著隔扇透著薄薄月光，日向開始像個孩子一樣介紹。

「…也許可以明天再說，不過總覺得睡不著」

「那個啊…剛剛說要睡的也是你啊…」同樣的側過身，狛枝撐起後腦對著日向說。

最終兩人還是決定爬起來，日向翻出自己行李的遊戲機開始玩起來，雖然有問個狛枝要不要跟自己玩一場對戰的，卻被果斷拒絕，自顧的看起帶來的書，幾乎要通宵時第一聲鳥鳴，日向才發覺糟糕。

「啊…呀白…快裝睡…」

「啊？」

然後真的睡著，到中午，才給媽媽叫起來吃午餐。

—Day 1

【後記】  
一些印象都是參考《千與千尋》跟《TOTORO》的感覺，跟玩的小遊戲《從日本祭典逃脫》這樣的場景  
基本上是想到哪裡寫哪裡，基本上還在探索兩人的性格，所以大部分都是自己私心居多  
關於暈車片段。  
後續進廁所之後其實想看日向投遞完瓶裝水去冰鎮難受得臉都泛紅的狛枝，一陣青一陣白後是紅的，後來是枕著日向的肩頭等日向父母。


	2. Chapter 2

總覺得這種事應當要早些提及。

不過昨天近乎一天的奔波，狛枝的模樣看起來也糟透了，雖然在打掃房間衛生時氣色好點了，日向還是覺得要讓對方早些休息。

然而說就是說，一個興奮就跟對方按照平常的相處直接通宵，自個兒倒是還好，不是什麼特別顯現黑眼圈的，狛枝卻全然相反，顯得有些蒼白的面色上的眼眶稍有異變就特別的明顯，過分熬夜導致睡眠不足，連飯也都吃不太下的模樣，自然的引起母親的注意。

不過看來對方注意的全然跟自己不同，礙於昨天的暈車，在母親的印象裡狛枝似乎身體有點差，如今一臉沒睡飽的模樣，只會想到自家兒子糟糕的睡相是不是讓狛枝沒法好好入睡。

「啊…不是的…昨天……」

「……應該是我打呼了！！！」

深怕狛枝洩漏自己跟他玩一夜的事，日向立刻打斷了雙方的談話，隨後像閒聊一樣問媽媽明天可否準備吐司之類的。

「畢竟比起飯…早餐狛枝比較喜歡吐司…」

「這樣啊…不過創啊…這是午餐囉，不過如果喜歡吐司的話要去買呢，你們要一起去嗎？順便買今晚的烤肉材料」

對於狛枝的事，日向是有稍微提及，總之不要問父母不擔心嗎是不是每天要打電話報備之類的，畢竟狛枝現在就只有一個人，對於這些問題作為監護人或許也考慮到對方孩子在自己著而擔憂，不過對於狛枝這樣反而增加不必要的困擾，所以一切事上日向早早說明，父母也只是偶爾問候狛枝的需要，要對方別太客氣。

「如果日向打呼真的很吵可以跟他分房的，不過老家只有幾間有冷氣而已，只能委屈創了呢」

「啊？」

「嗯？只能請創讓出來到我們隔壁房啊」

「為什麼是我啊？」

「難道要狛枝君嗎？」

幾乎是有了客人兒子似乎都不怎麼重要了，不過自然也只是玩笑，兩人共享一間倒也沒什麼不好。

不過在這樣的鄉下地區，對於狛枝的模樣，似乎吸引了不少女孩子的注意，當兩人在看東西時，日向稍微側頭就看見遠處盯著掛在購物車上的狛枝談論。

日向這才開始打量狛枝，一身略微寬大的灰色T恤部分扎著以及隔紋的九分長褲露出部分細白的腳踝搭在購物車上懶散的樣子，卻是十分好看，在這樣的鄉下地區果然會引起注目。

發覺日向的目光，狛枝也跟著看向自己，嗯總覺得看不出什麼異樣，只是側頭時自己也偶然注意到身後人的目光，自然的對對方伸手招呼。

嚇得那兩人趕忙躲進一旁的貨架之中。

「那個啊…你嚇到他們了…」

「是嗎……」趴在扶手上狛枝懶懶地道，臉頰也藏不住下頭笑魘而微微上揚，隨後是那低低的問。

「難道日向在吃醋？」

「哈？才看你一眼而已在說什麼啊，走了」扣住購物車的前方，日向拖著要去跟家裡的人會合，畢竟大部分都去大人挑選的自己雖然廚藝勉強沒問題，但是食材新鮮什麼的，果然還是沒有辦法分辨啊。

經狛枝這麼一提，日向倒也想起來，自己還是對他們說狛枝是以″朋友″的身份一起過暑假的，總覺得像說謊一樣，但是要坦白果然…真的很困難啊，什麼自己兒子是個…是個…喜歡男人的呀。

在內心困擾著，雖然連把自己送到那樣的學校去就讀都可以的父母，但是這也是事關未來的大事，卻是也不曉得他們怎麼想的。

添購食材的事很快的就結束，不過從老家距離市中心是還有一段路，加上年輕人也許好玩些，回程的時候只有父母以準備食材為由先行回去，留下狛枝跟日向晚餐前回來便可以，反正坐公車日向應該還有印象，別迷路就好。

帶著狛枝，日向在附近稍微走走，雖然說是鄉下，但是跟狛枝的想像完全不同，本以為是全部只有老人，不過現在看來還是有市立高中在的，只是不像希望峰學園那樣四周發達得很，轉了一些是很普通的城市而已，該有的也有。

「有書店呢…要進去看看嗎」

「好啊」

不過這個選擇對自己真是硬傷，木造的裝潢讓書店透著一股溫柔的感覺，店內播放著同樣溫柔的曲調，日向只有一個想法—好想睡………。

一層層的書架旁都附設著幾排椅子，供人坐在那，對於狛枝而言或許是打發時間的好去處，但是日向卻無法幾擊退睡魔的侵襲。

稍微昏睡會，日向被狛枝要醒，說自己打算買幾本帶回去，跟挑了盆療癒植栽，說意外的像日向（*1）。

「明明就是仙人掌」

「很療癒啊…而且看這刺刺的，不過說實話我們是不是該走了有些晚了…」

大概是撞上部分暑輔的學生，車上人潮有點多，所以彼此只得站著，一路搖搖晃晃的，加上又悶，狛枝的模樣又看上去顯得十分異常，八九不離十又是暈車了，雖然路途短，但是這樣是比一般家用車來的難受多，最後還是讓一旁的婆婆讓座給狛枝（*2）。

甚至到了站要下車，看著狛枝虛浮的腳步也讓司機不免的擔憂。

回到家裡給祖母塞了口梅子，說是可以舒緩不適，但是看著狛枝的皺起來的模樣，日向缺德的笑了出聲。

當晚的晚餐是便是烤肉，襯著風鈴聲一家人看著電視度過，但越是這樣日向便越難以開口。

-Day 2

註1：看到狛枝有說日向是超高校級療癒系+刺刺的呆毛，我只下意識想到仙人掌，那種療癒盆栽

註2：記得日本似乎是不怎麼讓座的，不過之前去玩，我朋友也是氣色超級差的，竟然被日本大叔讓座，所以腦補狛枝大概也是會因為臉色差給人讓座了


End file.
